Naruto y el Concurso Anual de Talentos de Konoha
by Jaelina
Summary: Cuento UA One-shot Corto No bastó que en el campamento de verano el pequeño vulpino pusiera la mano del lobezno dentro de un vaso con agua.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, no lo olviden!

**Advertencias:** AU, One-shot Corto, Cuento sin parejas.

Es un cuento y trato de llegarle al puro estilo Kishimoto, nada de parejas, ligeras insinuaciones (muy probable algo shonen-ai, casi imperceptible). Lo hice para otro concurso en el cuál casi gano logo, así que échenme porras para poder ganar alguno, me hace falta (naahh!). Sólo dejen tomatazos.

**Naruto y el Concurso Anu****al de Talentos de Konoha**

…_Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire, quería disipar esos nervios que __iban desde sus escasos bigotes hasta sus pequeños huesos zorrunos._

–_H... hagámoslo –dijo con voz estremecida._

_El tejón mostró una sonrisa diplomática con unas baquetas de roble y punta redonda mientras que la pequeña ardilla tenía en brazos una guitarra eléctrica plateada que curiosamente hacía juego con su cola, sus labios sólo formaban una línea delgada. Los dos se dispusieron a seguir el paso del pequeño vulpino, quien abrazaba con fuerza el bajo color naranja dulce._

_Las bromas pesadas y las apuestas iban cada vez más lejos__._

_No bastó con que en el campamento de verano Naruto pusiera la mano del lobezno dentro de un vaso con agua, eso le causó gracia a más de uno y Sasuke se tragó su orgullo el resto de las vacaciones._

_Tampoco tuvo el hecho de que el pequeño de la manada Uchiha pusiera miel de abeja en la bolsa de la escuela del zorro y el gran oso Choji lo persiguiera hasta llegar a los límites de Amegakure y entonces se diera cuenta de que la dulzura era obra de Sasuke._

_¡Y qué decir cuando ambos cayeron al río y sus labios se rozaron frente a todos los animales de Konoha! Fueron la sensación de todo el bosque y el Club de fans de Sasuke quería asesinar a Naruto, él no pudo salir de su madriguera en toda una semana._

_Entonces al zorruno le llegó el rumor de que Sasuke tenía un grupo de amigos, se hicieron llamar Hebi__, el oscuro canino quiso probar suerte con su voz de conquistador, las clases en el coro infantil le valieron para que pequeñas hembras le dieran raciones de comida extra. Así que Jugo el lince, Suigetsu la piraña y Karin la nutria se unieron a Sasuke, así fue como todos los integrantes de Hebi se inscribieron al concurso anual de talentos de Konoha._

_Naruto no pudo contener su rabia, chantajeó a Sakura con no decir a nadie sobre su inner. Ni Shikamaru ni Kiba estaban dispuestos a seguir el juego del kitsune, sólo se ofrecieron a prestarles la batería y la guitarra respectivamente. A Naruto no le quedaban más opciones, era eso o desistir ante la oportunidad contra Sasuke, y se resignó con Sai._

_Lo que el kitsune no sabía era que el concurso no era un reto para el zorro, sino para el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Itachi era un buen vocalista, reconocido por todo el bosque y admirado por toda su manada, durante un par de años se había presentado con Deidara el gavilán en la guitarra, Kisame el tiburón en el bajo y Tobi el pájaro bobo como consuelo en la batería. Eran los favoritos a ganar el concurso._

_Los gemelos Hyuga harían un acto acrobático. Ten-Ten y Rock Lee presentarían sus katas de artes marciales. Kakashi se presentaría con su manada perruna amaestrada con aros de fuego, casi lo mismo para Orochimaru y sus hermanas hipnotizas. Un sin fin de presentaciones, la gran mayoría de los animales quería participar._

_Los__ camaradas de Naruto apenas habían logrado aprender el curso básico de Música y un par de clases de intermedio de Iruka-sensei y tal vez memorizado un par de canciones, el tiempo justo, ni para más, ni para menos. La práctica en grupo no pudo llevarse a cabo la tarde anterior de no haber sido por Sakura y su impulso de destruir todo a su paso cuando seguía en desacuerdo con Naruto, y Sai sólo se mostraba de marfil. La cochera de Yamato-taichou quedó irreconocible, tendrían mucho por hacer el fin de semana, el ciervo se los dejó muy claro con su amenaza._

"_Sasuke-baka, esta me la voy a cobrar caro contigo", maldecía una y otra vez a su temible rival._

– _¿Te encuentras bien, miedosito? – Sopló Sasuke detrás de Naruto y éste sólo pudo tragar saliva._

– _¡Lo__s siguientes son el grupo Team 7! Recibámosles con un gran aplauso._

Cerró el libro.

– ¿Y luego?

– ¿Luego qué, pequeño zorro?

– ¡Ero-sennin, cuéntame más o te acusaré con mi papá!

–Minato, ¿eres conciente de que si tu padre nos descubre aún despiertos nos cuelga desde la rama del castigo del viejo roble? Es casi tan temible como ésa montés de Tsunade, de sólo pensarlo mi pelo se me eriza.

– ¡Por favor, viejo! Papá nunca me cuenta historias, está muy ocupado siendo Hokage de Bosque Konoha.

–No me hagas pucheros innecesarios, prometo que mañana regresaré con el final.

**_~FiN_**

**N/A:** Tomé la idea de "Daphne se cae bruces", un cuento ficticio que está en una novela melosa de Susan Elizabeth Phillips. De hecho poco tomé de la idea (sólo los animalitos re-tierniiiis, no me maten u_ú). La verdad es que la idea me fascinó y aunque ya es tarde tomaré este proyecto como propósito de año nuevo *-*, escribiré un fic largo de aquí a Diciembre, será un cuento basado en Naruto ºuº, colección de varios drabbles, así que ya me pondré a escribir esta semana para tener el primer capítulo, de hecho ya tengo varias ideas. Deséenme suerte. ^^ Por cierto, no lo esperen publicado, tardaré hasta que tenga bastante adelantado.

Acepto tomatazos, sugerencias e ideas son bienvenidas, críticas constructivas me las tomo con cariño y las adoro. ¡Pero dejad, reviews que alegra el alma de las principiantes como yo!


End file.
